In the mood
by Sano
Summary: A little look into the relationship between Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri. Yaoi, fluff


In the mood

By: Sano

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. So don't sue me. I just write this to provide non-profit entertainment for yaoi lovers out there who hunger for more fics.

Note: This is my first Gravitation fic so please have mercy on me if I have some mistakes. I just watched this anime days ago and instantly fell in love with it. Oh, by the way, this fic is yaoi. YukixShuichi.

*^^*

"Yuki!" Shindou Shuichi's voice rang throughout the apartment as he bounded towards his lover's room, his pink hair disheveled from sleep. He stopped outside the door to Yuki Eiri's room, and pressed his ear against the door to hear any signs of movement from inside.

It was quiet. Maybe Yuki was still asleep? Shuichi smiled. He always liked to watch Yuki sleep, however rare those occasions were. He just loved how cute and peaceful his koibito's face looked as he slept silently. 

Opening the door with as much stealth he could, he crept slowly inside, his footsteps making soft, squishy sounds on the plush carpet. He stood beside Yuki's bed, a dreamy smile plastered on his face, as he watched his partner sleep on his stomach.

He knelt down and peered at Yuki's face. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the fair-haired man's handsome face, eyes closed and lips pursed tightly. It was enough to make him want to jump and sing in joy. It was just too cute! Unable to resist, he leaned in close and kissed Yuki's cheek.

Yuki's eyes opened slowly, he was a light sleeper after all. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming into the room. He noticed Shuichi and glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked irritably. He hated being disturbed; he hadn't slept in two days with his new novel. Of course, Shuichi as the idiot that he was, didn't even think of that.

"Ohayo ne, Yuki!" Shuichi greeted, his loud voice making Yuki wince. The pink-haired boy didn't seem to notice and ruffled his blonde hair, which irritated him further. "Can I give you a morning hug?" Shuichi asked hopefully, his large blue eyes gazing at the space beside him on the bed longingly.

With a sigh, Yuki buried his face in his pillow. "I don't see why not. I can't stop you anyway." He grunted, his voice muffled by the pillow. But a small smile curved his lips while Shuichi jumped in the bed beside him. He was suddenly glad for the pillow covering his face; his lips had one of his precious smiles now. Something that only Shuichi had the power to make him do.

Shuichi was grinning like an idiot. He slid his arm around Yuki's waist and held him close, breathing in the smell of the aftershave Yuki used. He pressed his lips on the side of Yuki's neck and he heard the older man grunt in response. He almost forgot that Yuki was ticklish.

Yuki fought the urge to laugh while Shuichi showered his neck with kisses, a finger tracing the shell of his ear. Only Shuichi knew where his ticklish spots were, well, except for Tohma who knew he had very ticklish ears.

A small laugh escaped his mouth and Yuki immediately raised a hand to muffle another one, but to no avail. He felt Shuichi sit up and he almost fell off the bed when the pop singer suddenly grabbed his pillow and threw it on the other side of the room.

"You were laughing!" Shuichi shouted gaily, his incredibly cute and dazzling smile blinding him. "I didn't even know you could laugh! Oh, Yuki. You should laugh more often." He exclaimed gleefully. He looked into Yuki's eyes, and the happiness swimming in their blue deepness made the novelist slightly…happy. Shuichi kissed Yuki on the mouth before bounding out of the room, giggling all the way.

Yuki was stiff on his bed, unable to move at what just happened. Then slowly, a smile stretched across his face. Shuichi had made him laugh. Even his sister or his other friends never accomplished that. For the first time in years he had laughed again. And it was all because of Shuichi.

*^^*

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Shuichi looked up from the pancakes he was eating and turned to Yuki with curiosity. "No. Why?" He asked. Why was Yuki asking him if had any plans? Suddenly, a million possibilities streamed into his head. But only one stood out: A date with Yuki.

A big smile stretched across Shuichi's lips as he gazed at Yuki hopefully. "Are we going out on a date, Yuki?" The prospect of all of this made Shuichi feel light-headed with joy. He almost wanted to jump up and hug Yuki until he would burst if it weren't for the glare directed at him.

"Date? Who said we were going out on a date? I have an important meeting tonight, I'm just telling you so you don't have to wait for me for dinner." Yuki answered back dryly. Shuichi's face fell and the sparkle in his blue eyes disappeared. Yuki almost regretted his words.

"Oh. Then I'll just go to Hiro's then." Shuichi said and brought his plate of half-eaten pancakes to the sink, he suddenly lost his appetite. He washed his plate and picked up his bag from the table. The room suddenly felt stuffy with tension. "I'll be going now. See you later, Yuki." He though about giving Yuki a kiss before going but decided against it, Yuki might get angry with him.

"Matte." Yuki called out. Shuichi stopped but didn't turn around. Yuki heaved a small sigh and walked over to the boy. He turned him by the shoulders to face him. When they were face to face, Yuki almost winced at the sad look on his lover's face.

"I'll see you tonight." He commented as he pressed his lips over the Shuichi's. He had a feeling that he needed to do this, knowing that this was the only way that he could make Shuichi feel better. He hated himself for doing this; he hated the boy before him for having complete control over him.

They broke apart, and the tension surrounding them seemed to dissipate into the air. Shuichi looked up at the man he loved, the relief he felt reflecting in his smile. "Ja ne, Yuki!" Giving him one last kiss and grabbing his keys hanging from a hook beside the door and ran out, feeling so joyful that he even gave out a whoop.

Yuki shook his head as he heard the door close. That boy…really got under his skin. Grabbing his packet of cigarettes from the living room, he opened the door to his study. Where his laptop was already open, ready for the grueling work ahead.

As Yuki sat down on the black leather armchair facing his laptop, he caught sight of a CD case lying upside down on one of his folders. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands. He took in the beaming face of his lover together with his band mates from 'Bad Luck'. And a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

*^^*

"Demo, Hiro!" Shuichi wailed feebly as he followed his best friend into the recording studio, a very pitiful look on his face. "I don't have anything to do tonight!" He continued as Hiro sat down on a chair beside K.

Sakano stood up and smiled at them. "Are we going to start?" He asked hopefully. He nodded at Fujisaki who was stationed behind the keyboard, ready to start.

"No. I have a visitor coming over. Why don't you just stay at your apartment?" Hiro put in, completely ignoring Sakano. His ears were getting tired of hearing Shuichi's whining, it was the first thing he heard when he got to work.

Shuichi sank down on the floor, eyes nearly bursting with tears. "I don't have plans for tonight! Yuki is on a meeting and we don't have any interviews…" He sniffed. If only Yuki didn't have to work so late, maybe they could've made plans to go out.

"No."

"What's the matter here?" K asked. Shuichi immediately looked up and fixed Hiro with a glare. 

"Hiro doesn't want to help me." He stated flatly.

Hiro sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He almost wanted to give in; he never could resist his best friend. Shuichi could make any person wait on him hand and foot. Wait, on second though. Yuki was the only person who could resist Shuichi's charms, but maybe the novelist answers his requests once in a while.

But he couldn't give in now, this night was very important…

"It's Ayaka-chan, isn't it?" Shuichi's voice broke into his thoughts and Hiro turned to him in confusion.

"What?"

"Ayaka-chan is the very important visitor, isn't it?" He repeated. He was glaring at Hiro like he did something very terrible, like he betrayed him.

Hiro couldn't help the dark blush that crossed his cheeks. He couldn't help it, every mention of Ayaka's name made him flush. It really made a big dent in his tough guy attitude.

"Fine! You don't want to help your best friend? Then, I'll just stay at home all alone, bored out of my mind." Shuichi threw one last contemptuous look at his best friend before storming out of the room, leaving everyone in the room staring after him in shock and confusion, well, except Hiro that is, who was lounging lazily at the chair, not caring the least bit.

"Are you sure you should let him go like that? What if he doesn't come back?" Sakano asked in worry. What if he quits Bad Luck? What if he commits suicide in so much anger at Hiro? He could never explain to Seguchi-san if he did.

"Let him be. He'll be fine tomorrow, he's just a little bummed out about Yuki." Hiro answered smoothly. At times like this he just wanted to march up to Yuki Eiri's house and punch him for all he was worth. He never liked it whenever Shuichi looked so sad because of Yuki.

But Yuki made Shuichi happy. And Shuichi's happiness was the only thing that he wanted for his best friend. Sighing, he dug a hand into his jacket pocket for his packet of cigarettes. He lit one and leaned back into the chair.

"Gomen ne, Shuichi." Hiro whispered under his breath.

*^^*

Yuki looked deathly bored as he sat in a table at a restaurant where he was supposed to have his meeting with his publisher. He stared down at his half-full glass of champagne, watching the swirls of the golden liquid sparkle in the dim light of the restaurant.

He yawned and he raised a hand to cover it. He checked his watch, 7:30. She was late; they were supposed to meet at 7:15. He was feeling irritated already, he never wanted to wait for anything.

He drank the remaining champagne in one gulp and sat back in his chair, trying to get the most comfortable position he could, which was impossible in the expensive wooden chairs that the restaurant had to offer.

He just wanted to leave right now. For the past…he glanced at his watch again…18 minutes, already 8 fans had come up to him to ask for autographs, not even counting the women who had tried to invite him for a dance or for a nightcap.

Much as he tried to deny it, he wished that he were at home. Listening to Shuichi babble incoherent things about his day that would eventually led to the two of them making out in the couch sounded better than sitting here in the land of boredom.

Patience. A virtue that Yuki lacked, he always hated waiting. Yuki Eiri would never sit still for an hour even if his life depended on it. Hell, he couldn't even wait to get out of his parents' house when he turned eighteen and move into his own home.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caught his attention and it took him a moment to realize that it was his cell phone that was ringing. He got the phone out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Oh, Yuki-san! Thank God I finally contacted you. I'm sorry but I can't make the meeting today. My mother was rushed to the hospital this morning…" Tanika-san's squeaky, female voice came booming through the cell phone and Yuki winced at the sudden noise, removing the phone from his ear.

"Its fine, Tanika-san. But it would've been better if you'd told me sooner." He responded coolly. He couldn't help but be a little rash, he was in a bad mood and the only one present, or the only one listening for that matter, was Tanika-san. She just had to take a little lashing with a grain of salt.

"G-Gomen, Yuki-san! I'm really sorry about missing this meeting, but this really is an emergency. Maybe we can meet ano-" Yuki clicked the cell phone shut and put it back in his jacket pocket. Tanika-san would just have to try to convince him again about his new book.

He stood up in his seat and placed a handful of money on the table, more than he should pay actually. He wasn't in the mood to wait for an incredibly slow waiter to run to the cash register and back, smiling idiotically at him all the way.

Ch', now he had to go home and see Shuichi sitting on the couch and beaming at Sakuma Ryuichi on the TV like the childish singer was his god. That wasn't a bad idea. It was always interesting to watch Shuichi jump up from the couch and sing along with the video that he has seen countless times before.

Yuki managed a small grin as he got into his black Mercedes. And maybe, if Shuichi wasn't watching, maybe they could do other more *interesting* stuff.

*^^*

Shuichi was scowling, and it was the most unusual thing to happen while watching his collection of Nittle Grasper videos. At any normal time he would be jumping around the room, trying to imitate Sakuma-san's moves on the screen.

He was in a bad mood. The microwave was broken so he couldn't make an easy and quick dinner. He was too lazy to get up and cook dinner on the stove. Yuki wasn't home and the weather was too cold, too cold that he had to get up and wrap the itchiest blanket in the apartment around his shivering body.

Okay, so there was only one reason why he was in such a bad mood. The reason he was in a foul mood because Yuki still wasn't home and he was bored. Of course more serious matters like K demanding him to compose a song and Sakano-san constantly bugging him to make up with Hiro after their fight were reasons that were supposed to get him down, but it didn't.

He missed Yuki.

It was unbearable! Usually after he gets home from work he would see Yuki either sitting on the couch smoking or he would be in his study typing away in his laptop for his next novel. He could just walk up to him, his pink hair bouncing at his happiness and a big smile on his face, and give him a hug, not caring that Yuki would probably push him away and call him an idiot.

Shuichi watched Sakuma-san sing his favorite Nittle Grasper song, 'Be there'. The lyrics were so sweet and meaningful that it brought Shuichi back to the night that he had met Yuki Eiri, the love of his life.

He was just walking through the park then, trying to clear his thoughts and maybe find some inspiration that would help him finish his song, 'Glaring dream'. But the paper where the lyrics were written flew out of his hand and landed on Yuki's feet.

Shuichi was devastated when Yuki read it and said that the song sounded like it was written by an elementary student, and that he had 'zero talent'. He even had the audacity to say that he should 'give up'.

A big smile stretched across Shuichi's face as memories of that fateful day came bouncing into his head, filling him with happiness and making him feel woozy.

He jumped off the couch and ran to the balcony. Leaning over the railing, and not caring whoever might see him, he took in a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could. "Ai shitteru, Yuuuuuuuukiiiiii!!!!" 

*^^*

Yuki deftly avoided smashing into a lamp post, he stepped on the brake and the car obliged, leaving tire marks on the road with a screechy sound that pushed him on the edge of his patience.

He heard Shuichi scream while he was just driving down the street towards the apartment. He shook his head. Shuichi no baka. No doubt reporters would be barreling down the hall towards their apartment by tomorrow afternoon, demanding an interview about their relationship.

Turning the key in the ignition, he drove to his apartment complex. Wanting no more than to smack Shuichi on the head and call him an idiot, that would lead to the pink-haired boy to say sorry to him all night, and that would lead him to smack him and call him an even stupider idiot again.

But the moment he made it outside the door to his apartment, he couldn't help but smirk at the songs of Nittle Grasper booming even through the closed door. Apparently Shuichi was still full of energy.

Yuki never knew the answer to Shuichi's mysterious genkiness. Whether the boy had just ate pocky and was on a sugar-high or he had just received another gift from Sakuma Ryuichi-san. 

He shrugged and inserted the key; he heard a small click and opened the door. He wasn't supposed to dwell on such pointless thoughts, he should be thinking about his next novel. Upon entering the apartment, a sudden weight propelled itself against him, he glanced the shock of pink hair and big blue eyes before he fell on the corridor outside the door on his back.

"Yuki! You're here!" Shuichi exclaimed, hugging him ecstatically. He didn't even mind the prejudiced old woman that lived across from them, who came out of her room to find out what the noise was about, ogling at them in disgust from the door. Shuichi didn't care what people thought of him, but he would never forgive them if they did anything to Yuki.

Yuki was very special to him. Scratch that. Yuki was the most important person in his life. Yuki being a man didn't discomfort him at all. It actually gave justice to the saying 'Love is Blind'. 

It was blind all right. Yuki couldn't even see through Shuichi's pink hair that was covering his face and obscuring his vision. He squirmed a bit, trying to breathe a little easier. "Ch', get off me idiot!" He ordered steely.

"Oh, gomen, Yuki!" Shuichi apologized and got off his ill-tempered lover. He held out a hand to help him but Yuki slapped it away and got up by himself, much to his disappointment. 

Yuki kicked off his shoes and wore his slippers, Shuichi bounding after him in excitement. He went straight to his study, he even attempted to close the door on Shuichi's face but the musician stopped it before it closed and entered the room, chatting all the way.

It was always like this at night, Shuichi telling tales about his crazy day while Yuki tried his best to ignore him by typing away on his laptop for his next novel. It never bothered Yuki though, he liked having the boy around, and he was like a connection to the world. Not that he would tell Shuichi that.

He opened one of the bottom drawers in his desk, trying to find the packet of cigarettes stashed there, but what he found was one of Shuichi's favorite manga. He turned it around in his hands, scrutinizing the artwork on the front cover.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't like any of your things lying around?" He growled in utter annoyance and threw the small book over his shoulder. The only problem with Shuichi living with him was that the boy didn't seem to know how to keep his belongings in check. Some of his stuff, such as the pink stuffed toy rabbit that Sakuma gave the pop singer, is found even in the strangest places, like the bathroom for instance.

As expected, Shuichi jumped up and caught the book before it landed on the floor. "Yuki! Don't do that! Gomen if I'm a little messy, but this edition is one of my precious possessions! It's the volume that tells how Kurama and Hiei met! [1]" Shuichi explained importantly, as if it was the most important thing in the world. 

Yuki rolled his eyes. It was just what he expected Shuichi to say. He didn't understand even half the words that Shuichi said about Kunuma and Hi? Whatever. He started typing on his laptop, trying to ignore Shuichi's continues story about his prized possessions.

Shuichi stopped talking abruptly. He finally noticed that Yuki wasn't listening and it irritated him slightly. Sure, Yuki always ignored him, but now it definitely bothered him. He sniffed disdainfully and walked over to him, pushing the laptop shut.

Yuki had managed to take his tapered fingers out of the way before Shuichi shut his laptop. He glared at him, but the younger man glared back at him unwaveringly. They glared at each other for a few moments, but the silence was shattered when the sound of a stomach growling pierced the tension-filled air.

Yuki blinked in confusion, Shuichi was smiling sheepishly and blushing furiously, he looked so endearing that Yuki motioned for him to come closer, the pink-haired singer obliged and Yuki gathered his delicate form into his arms and placed him on his lap.

Shuichi gave out a contented sigh and buried his face in Yuki's chest, all the irritation he felt suddenly vanished. He just wanted to stay there even for a moment. Just forget everything, only the two of them exist. These were the moments that convince Shuichi that Yuki does care about him, that all of this wasn't a meaningless way of passing time and that they truly do love each other, regardless of what other people say about their relationship.

Some people say it was lunacy, that what they felt was just lust for one another. But other people just view it as another display of love between two people, not just based on physical appearance, no, what they felt went beyond that.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki's deep voice sent chills down Shuichi's spine and he nodded against Yuki's shirt, breathing in the scent that was clearly Yuki. 

Yuki's fingers brushed through Shuichi's hair, and Yuki's golden eyes fixed on them. He never told Shuichi how he felt about him; he always avoided any situation that involved emotion. But with Shuichi around, it was likely that that trait was gone. 

He buried his nose in the wine-colored hair, and breathed in the strawberry scent of the shampoo that Shuichi uses, he thought that the scent was much too…girly, but it suited Shuichi's genki attitude nonetheless.

"Then, let's eat out. I can't risk having you cook. You'll reduce our apartment to ashes." Yuki pushed the scowling Shuichi off him and walked out of the room. 

"Hidoi! I'm not a bad cook!" Shuichi protested indignantly.

"Say that when you've made a decent omelet." Yuki said.

The scowl on Shuichi's face disappeared as quickly as it had come when Yuki's message replayed through his head and was replaced with a big, dreamy smile. Shuichi ran after his lover, giggling and bubbling with happiness. "Oh, Yuki! You said 'Our Apartment'!" He continued bouncing around the room while Yuki put on his jacket, but before they reached the door, the sound of the TV caught their attention.

Both stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the TV set. The headline 'Shindou Shuichi, popular lead singer of the band 'Bad Luck', caught screaming his love for famous love story novelist, Yuki Eiri' was written in big bold letters across the screen. It even showed a video of Shuichi screaming at the top of his lungs from the balcony of the apartment.

Shuichi almost cowered in fear at the menacing glare directed at him and he cracked a small, apologetic smile. "Anou…" He was interrupted by the banging on the door, and the sound of other reporters behind it.

The Press has arrived.

"Um, I guess we aren't going out after all." Shuichi said quietly, the joyous mood in the room was gone. He uttered a low curse, why did he shout outside earlier? Baka, baka, baka! He screamed at himself mentally. He was about to kick himself for his stupidity but stopped when he suddenly felt the pressure of Yuki's lips pressing against his own.

The kiss was so gentle, almost feather-like. It bathed Shuichi in pleasure and he kissed back, putting in as much passion that he could muster. Yuki's arms enveloped him in their warmth and the novelist started tugging him towards his room.

Yuki ran his fingers through Shuichi's soft hair, even tugging at them a little. Making Goosebumps rise on his arms, and he urged Yuki to go on. 

Moments passed, and Shuichi broke away, either that or they could die from lack of air. His blue eyes were still a little dazed from the kiss as he focused on Yuki. "What about the…?" But Yuki shushed him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Ignore them." Yuki ordered. Shuichi nodded and placed a kiss on the finger over his lips. He tipped his head up and their lips met. The kiss was much more rough this time, and Yuki was leading. They were just a few feet away from Yuki's room when Shuichi's foot suddenly caught on something and he pushed against Yuki in trying to regain his balance.

Both fell down outside Yuki's room in a heap. "Gomen, Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed and looked down to see what had tripped him. He caught sight of the pink bunny that Sakuma-san gave him and his face broke out in a small smile. He looked back at Yuki, intent to continue their previous kissing.

But the mood was gone, and Yuki was irritated. "Forget it. I'm not in the mood." He stood up, walked into his room, and slammed the door shut. Leaving Shuichi looking on in disappointment.

^Owari^

[1] - *Giggles* I can't help it! I love Yu Yu Hakusho, since Shuichi loves manga, he can love Yu Yu Hakusho too right? Maybe he reads Saiyuki too?

Well, that's it, my first Gravitation fic. The title doesn't go with the story too much doesn't it? *Sigh* I suck at titles. 

Please review!!


End file.
